


Futa Roast

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum drinking, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futadom, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, ball busting, male sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Coco loves her boyfriend Jaune. She loves how he treats her, how Velvet likes him how hard he makes her monster Cock! Now all Coco needs to do is seduce her lover and be ready to beat the ass of every other futa that tries to feel up her man specifically a certain redhead partner who does not know that no means NO within an inch of her life! No problem right? She is the most fashionable futa ever right? keeping the love of her life safe happy and trained should be a piece of cake! Right?





	1. Chapter 1

_ "Babe!" _ A sharp voice said as Jaune passed he spun on his heels the source of the voice he recent lover and now girlfriend Coco Adel called out. The seven and quarter foot futa waved at Jaune her bright brown eyes shone behind her designer shades as Jaune smirked.

 

"Hey babe what's up?" Jaune asked smiling at his lover Coco looked him up and down with a hunger smirk the futa licked her lips that were soaked in a deep brown lip gloss. Her heavy but perfect double d cup breast dressed out in her brown top making her necklace of golden shells sparkle as her hourglass figure swayed over to him.

 

"Not much just checking out my merchandise and damn it you don't look good!" Coco asked as WHAP! Coco spanked Jaune hard, her heavy hand slammed into his secret bubble but making Jaune yelped jumping up into the air as his face blushed a bright red color.

 

"Coco!? What was that for!" Jaune asked his face bright red as Coco laughed her hand came down again this time gripping his fat ass for all it was worth, Jaune let out a shriek of surprise as Coco lifted him up by his ass slamming his lips to her own. Jaune groaned his limbs went slack as his girlfriend manhandled him treating him like he was a toddler and not a fully grown hunter. 

 

Jaune whimpered his mouth invaded by the strong dominating tongue of his lover. Coco might have been nice but she left no room to the imagination of who was the dominant in their relationship, Coco took the lead whenever possible and may the goddess help him if he forgot that!  Jaune let his legs go slack instinct kicking in he tried to kiss back but his tongue was broken in Coco slammed her mouth to his selling him in a vacuum seal. Jaune whimpered like a whore his legs wrapped around his lovers waist pulling her closer to him. Coco pressed into Jaune like a hungry predator slamming him again as she reached around him her hand gripped his fat ass squeezing the doughy piece of heaven like there was no tomorrow.

 

Jaune moaned into her mouth her other hand fell to his crotch gripping and squeezing his hardening dick.

 

Jaune whimpered Coco yanked his seven inches harshly Jaune cried out his open mouth allow Coco full access her tongue bullied its way down his throat fighting back Jaune's own tongue battering it into submission bullying its way into the back of his very throat. Jaune let out a high pitched whimper as Coco squeezed his cock through his jeans Jaune whine out loud as Coco played with his dick. Her strong sickly hands yanked and pulled his cock forward. 

 

Jaune shook like a live wire was placed in him Coco's hand gripped his dick attempting to yank it out of his own Jeans! Coco mauled his cock forcing Jaune's to leak a massive amount of pre-cum as-

 

Jaune felt his breath hitch as he felt it, the  _ monster  _ Coco kept in her pants the two foot leg thick monster that Coco had the gall to call a cock shoved its way into Jaune's crotch, the sheer impact of the monstrosity in her pants made Jaune whimper in fear, his hips bucked forward his seven inch one a half thick clit tapped Coc's prostate busting cock that had more cum in a single drop of pre than Jaune could even hope to ejaculate in a full load after saving  for over a month! Jaune felt his cock fire he came in his jeans the mere presence of a real cock made his  _ clit _ fire off, Coco smirked her inner sadist personality coming to the front. Coco smirked her eyes shine a devilish gleam of brown. Jaune's cock continued to cum his cum shot out making a stain appear on the front of his pants as Coco took a hand off his cock letting her dick slam into his own.

 

Her dick's fat mushroom tip that was thicker than Jaune's own wrist pushed into his dick. crushing its head in her tip as Jaune shook like a moaning leaf. 

 

"You like that babe?" Coco grinned her hands snaked to Jaune plump fat ass gripping and pulling his cheeks apart, Jaune let out a gasp.

 

"Coco!?" Jaune moaned as he felt Coco pull hs fat as apart as she slipped a single finger deep into his tight _ virgin  _ rosebud.

 

"Coco! Please!" Jaune moaned his cock shaking as Coco began to slide her fingers into his ass. She countered one two three four, Coco counted as sign bang to pump Jaune's ass with her fingers. Her hands slid in and out sliding into the plump ass she was soon going to ruin.

"Coco! Please! We are in public!" Jaune whimpered his face buried into her chest Coco let out a low smirk as she continued to finger his tight ass without mercy. 

 

Her fingers felt like they were going to get crushed! Jaunes hot tight ass gripped her finger like they were the key to his salvation! His ass crushed her fingers greedily sucking them in demanding more and more be slid inside of it as Coco groaned. 

 

" You like that babe? You like it when I play with your ass?"

"NO! Please-

"Don't lie! Arc's do not lie now tell me! Do you like it when I finger blast your prostate? You like it when I punch your special button?"

"Yes! Yes, I love it! Please don't stop!" Jaune broke as quick as normal as Coco grinned.  Her eyes flashed with a distinct gleam as she yanked her fingers out of Jaunes tight virgin ass. A sucking of air was heard as Jaune moaned.

"Coco!?"

"If you like it so much then you don't need it!"

"PLease! I want to cum!" Jaune begged his hips shaking his greedy clit still leaking out what was left of what he called an orgasm that was less than a drop in the bucket of Coco's pre. 

 

"You think you can cum? Have you touched my clit since we last met?" Coco asked her eyes alight with sadistic pleasure, Coco made it clear early on that what was her's was hers and what was Jaune's was also hers. Every inch of Jaune's fine slim but muscular body belonged to her from the tip of his blonde scraggly hair to the bottom of his toe to his fat plump ass that somehow made Blake's mom look flatter than Weiss' chest to the clit that attempted to know up the thin air whenever a real cock came knocking around. 

"You don't need that ass to cum just a real dick!" Coco said bucking her hips her dick pushing into Jaune clit he shrieked his own cock smashed through his jeans he felt his dicklet crushed as he cried out.

"Coco! Wait!" Jaune yelled as he came again! His clit fired off as the alpha cock made it's presence know to be a minor spot of weak male cum as Coco smirked.

"Aw, what's the matter your clit likes  a real cock?" Coco asked grinning an evil glare from bucking her hips forward her massive turgid cock making Jaune whimper lie the slut she was turning him int and-

"Jaune can we go?"

"Did he ask your opinion red!?" Coco barked the mistal slut of futa partner of her man. Coco made her dislike of Pyrrha blunt, she glared such daggers at the champion whore that Pyrrha yelped! The cucked futa backed off unwilling and unable to meet the domineering eyes of the futa that had stolen her man before she so much as had the courage to ask to hold his own hands.   

 

Coco did  _ not _ like Pyrrha, Coco did not like RWBY Coco _ tolerated _ NR on good days and ignored them on every other but Pyrrha was an especially sore spot for the elder futa. Pyrrha had pushed to get Jaune to date her pressing time and time again and even being a bit forceful when Jaune had said no. 

 

Pyrrha was very low in Coco's shit book and when her and Jaune got together? Well, Pyrrha was a bit slow on the uptake and had needed to be taught a lesson about not touching people without their explicit permission.  Mainly she needed Coco's permission and Coco did not share. 

 

"Coco Jaune might not like being molested in public!" Pyrrha hissed some kind of backbone showing as Coco looked at her like she was an annoying grass stain on the back of her fourth rate boots.

 

"First of all red do not tell me how to deal with my boyfriend! Second of off if Jaune does not want me to do anything to him then I won't do it!" Coco hissed taking her fingers and sliding them back into Jaune' hot tight ass. 

The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

 

"Coco!" Jaune moaned as Coco began to ruthlessly finger her man glaring  Pyrrha dead in her eyes. Coco snarled her fingers pumping mercilessly in and out of Jaune tight ass as Pyrrha growled her  _ significantly _ smaller eighteen-inch wrist thick cock bulge in her skirt as she shook her hair.

 

"You seem to be awfully aggressive for someone asking about consent Coco!"

"Real big talk from the girl who pinned down her partner, and blocked his mouth to molest him red." Coco shot back her fingers still pumping in and out of Jaunes ass the boy let out a series of sharp piercing mona as Coco's finger pumped her lover. 

 

"I did not do that!"

"Oh? So you just happened to pin down your male partner on the roof and were grinding your cock into him with your hand over his mouth by accident?"

"That was not what you thought!"

 

"It looked like you were molesting him!" Coco said her fingers flying in and out of Jaune's ass, fingering him with the precision of a machine! Her ruthlessly assaulted his special button making Jaune howl, she took him to the edge orgasm time and time again, fingering him without mercy just to stop pulling out her fingers completely letting his cock die down before jamming her fingers back in making him let out a low whimper.

 

"Coco.... please..."

"Not now love gotta put a _dog_ in her place."

"A dog!? How dare you!" 

"Well, that's what I'm hearing a dog yapping cause she could not plant her bone."

"Like you have  _ planted y _ our bone!" 

"I have not fucked him because I tend to give a shit what my man says about it, Jaune is not ready for me to fuck his ass so I am not going to fuck his ass until he says so!" Coco hissed her patience with Pyrrha was already paper thin and she had to fight the urge to not punch the damned stalker of a partner in the mouth. 

 

_ Calm down girl that's Jaune's partner he considers her his friend maybe best so you can't just punch her fucking teeth down her throat. No matter how much she is begging.  _ Coco thought taking a deep breath ignoring the squirming form of her lover his shrill feminine cries reach a  fever pitch as Pyrrha glared. 

 

"Jaune is my partner Coco! Mine! And I will not stand for you harming him!" Pyrrha stopped her foot but did not take an actual step towards Coco, even if she was not the most progressive person she was not suicidal. Pyrrha had tried to show Coco that she was the dominant futa once in an arena fight. Several broken bones, a fractured rib cage, internal bruising, and a major concussion later all thanks to one of Coco's stylish handbags she gave up such foolish pursuits and backed off like the smart girl she was. 

 

"And he is  _ my _ boyfriend and unless he tells me not to do something I won't do it! Now back off!" Coco hissed finally edging Jaune nine times, she let her fingers leave his hot twitch ass that gapped, Jaune was mewling tears in his eyes. 

 

His hips bucked and his mouth gaped, her need to cum! He had been edged in public in front of his partner team and RWBY who stood by awkwardly as Coco finger fucked Jaune teasing and denying him while arguing with Pyrrha-

 

_Whap!_ Coco spanked Jaunes ass with all her might causing him to cum with a vengeance. "Coco!" Jaune howled as his clit fired his orgasm sent a wave of fire in his body, the boy had wanted to cum from his ass like he was used to but now? His orgasm came from the spank! The force of the whap! Coco had ended his time and time again before ruining his orgasms Jaunes clit dribbled instead of firing he let out a low whimper shaking in his pinned stance mewling his lips drool pooled out he wanted to cum so bad! Not dribble out and stain the front of-

 

"Jaune is _ my _ boyfriend Pyrrha, I don't care what you or anyone else but Jaune say's! So back off!" Coco hiss pulling Jaune off the wall making him yelp as she pulled up his jeans slapping his ass lightly a light whap filled the air as his plump ass jiggled making every other futa groan as Coco sighed.

 

"Come on babe let's get to class."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune said locking arms with his lover the two walking away as-

"Did anyone else see Jaune getting fingered on the wall in _broad d_ aylight? Cause I saw that." Nora said every other Futa said the futa teams whimpered a bit as there once promising boy slut was now _permanently_ off limits...

* * *

 

Coco hated to admit it but Pyrrha was right she really needed to stake a claim on Jaune. 

_GLURK! GLURK_! The heavy wet guttural choking sounds of an airway being cut off filled the air as Coco groaned.

 

"That's it, babe, I know this is a first but fuck!" Coco said pumping her two feet of cock right into Jaune's hot tight mouth!  Coco forced her two feet of leg this girl cock right down Jaunes hot tight formerly up to five minutes in the past virgin throat! Coco slammed her hips down her massive cock that should not have been in any orifice of a human body let alone the one Jaune needed to breathe!  Slammed in and out of Jaune's tight mouth!

The heavy wet smacking sounds filled the air followed by harsh wet choking gurgling sounds, the  _ GLURK! GLURK!  _ Of Jaune's tight slutty mouth! 

 

Coco's cock forced its way far past the boys still tight mouth! Coco hissed Jaune's mouth gripped her cock wrapping around her massive bitch breaking cock taking it all the way down his mouth! 

Coco groaned her balls that were damn near softball sized slammed roughly onto Jaune's neck whapping it will full forced!  Coco fucked Jaune in a standing position almost squatting over her sitting lover letting herself take full advantage of her dominant natures.

 

_ GLURK! GLURK!  _ Coco moaned she never thought in a hundred year that Jaune's mouth would feel so good! It was like piece of divine! Hot and wet, gripping and constricting on her fat futa cock! His tight mouth felt like a fleshy vice wrapping around her cock as she fucked him into a cock sleeve! 

 

Jaune's moaned his body shuddered his clit fired again the third orgasm so far, his clit fired off making a small pool on the floor as he filled the carper with his cute male cum.

"Ah! That's so cute! You can get off just by getting your mouth fucked! That's a good cock slut!" Coco said rubbing the side of Jaune's chess his mouth was so painfully stretched out by the fat turgid member forcing its way into with a fever pitch, intruder bullied it's way past Jaunes mouth turning his throat into her own personal fleshlight. 

 

Coco groaned she was close oh she was so close! Jaune's mouth was milking her cock for all that it was worth!

 

Taking the two and a half foot of girl cock like it was born too! A fact that Coco was now suspecting Jaune was every nine me inhuman cock slammed into his tight wet that it made a bugle that caused a spark of fear to fly up in Coco's mind as she thought she might break his actual jaw!  

 

But somehow he swallowed all of her cock with easy sure his eyes watered and his hands dug into the carpet as she forced his mouth to take her cock it was painful for him it was torture to take her cock like that. Especially when Coco was brutalizing his mouth! 

 

Coco held nothing back she never did, it was a mistake to hold back in life, you only got one go at it so if you held back you were doing a disservice to not only yourself but everyone around you. So Coco showed no mercy pistoning her cock deeper and deeper into his tight fuck hole! Every time the slick sounds filled the air she plunged to the deepest part of his mouth making his neck bulge out like it was going to be stretched and ripped in half!

 

Her cock had to be reaching his gut by now going deeper and deeper into his love hole!

Coco saw him cry saw him grip the carp she saw the pain in his eyes as his jaw was brutally stretched but he never signaled, he knew three taps to her naked and she would stop. Coco gave him a safeword and would honor to the letter she was not Pyrrha. 

 

But he never did he took her fucking as he doubled her pace if Jaune was going to take her fucking then she was going to give it and

 

"FUCK! I'm cumming!" Coco yelled as ch came her cock exploded at once, a massive deluge of cum fired off as Jaunes eyes went wild.

 

"JAUNE!" Coco screamed! Up till now, Jaune had only used his hands and legs to get her off, handjobs and thigh jobs but this!? The feeling of cumming right down her lover's mouth! The feeling of Jaune's hot tight mouth gripping down on her cock his mouth acting like a vacuum seal as she continued to pump!

 

"Oh dear god!" Coco hissed her balls pulsed sending a massive stream of cum down Jaune's moth rope after rope of thick gooey cum forced its way right down Jaune's gut! His stomach began to bulge her cum fired like a fire hose boiling magma filled Jaunes gut and began to bulge. 

 

Jaune's eyes went wile he wanted to tape for his safe word the fell of submission of being dominated completely by a cock that made him relax that when Coco called his member a clit she meant it he thought seven inches was good it was nothing compared to the behemoth forcing a waterfall of boiling cum right down his mouth!

 

Jaune choked and gagged his dick or his clit he admitted that he did not have a dick, not a real one like Coco his clit came harder than ever before firing off a long line of cum as Coco groaned gripping his shot blonde hair with one hand as she pulled out her scroll with the other. 

 

Jaune gurgled! Coco's cum had filled up his stomach to the brim! His gut looked nine months pregnant and was only getting worse! It filled up his neck bubble up like a fountain as it forced its way to this mouth filling his cheeks and-

 

"Say hi to Pyrrha!" Coco said raising her scroll taking a picture, click! Coco clicked the scroll right as Jaune's nose and mouth erupted in cum! The boy did a weak doubled peace sign as Coco flashed Pyrrha middle finger giving her the perfect cum shot ahego face of her partner sucking her cock! 

 

_ "Take that your Mistral bitch!"  _ Coco hissed taking a moment to groan as he cock pumped splattering shooting off into Jaunes mouth and nose like a fountain with a finger over it. 

As Jaune choked and gagged Coco moan she let her cock fired off the past of its massive load, Coco moaned rubbing Jaune's head lovingly as she filled his gut! 

 

"Good boy you are such a good cock sucker! I love you so much!" Coco hissed Yanking her massive cock out of Jaune's moth Jaune vomited right away half a gallon of boiling cum forced its way out of his mouth. Coco frowned at the waste of such cum but she understood, expecting him to swallow and keep that much cum down would be one selfish two unrealistic. 

 

She had force way to much cum don his gullet to ever expect him to be able to swallow.  As Jaune vomited moaning in pain and pleasure Coco decided to be a bit kinky with her lover. 

 

She took her hand and bent over Jaune even if just finished puking up more than half his body weigh in cum he would be dead in the cold earth before he failed to see his lovers perfect pale moon. Jaune's clit hardened again even if his  _ clit _ was far too spent to cum again but the sign of Coco's heavy seat balls and her perfect untouched pink pussy. Waiting dripping with cunt juice swaying in front of his face made Jaune whimper. 

 

He wanted that he wanted to be in Coco but she made it clear that he would only get into her love pot after marriage and only with her on top. She told him that day one and wanted to confusion over it still Jaune drool and the pink slit-

 

"Eat me out," Coco said as Jaune dove forward slamming his face into her cunt he dove his tongue still choked with Coco's oddly tasty cum as he slammed his mouth into her slit.

 

_ "AH! Jaune!" _ Coco moaned whimper her untouched futa pussy that she knew was over ten times as sensitive as regular females shudder, Coco never masturbated with her cunt only using her hands and then using fleshing, then Jaune's hands now his mouth to get off.

 

Jaune's tongue devoured her slit the boy greedily slurping and munching her, sliding his thing oddly tailed tongue in and out of her soaking wet cunt. Nibbling and chewing her clit as she cried out! 

 

_ "AH! JAUNE!"  _ Coco said her legs shook as Jaune devoured her he needed her cunt he inched her pink sex swallowing every drop as Coco grimace taking the time to force down the feminine whimpers from her mouth. 

 

Coco knew that her cunt was her weakness if Jaune could make her weak with only his on his clit could send her toppling! That's why she needed to thoroughly break him in before riding him the whole no fucking till marriage thing was to keep _ her _ in charge. 

 

Sure she would have no problem riding him after he was fully under her cock but before that? It was time for her to train.

 

She arched her back standing on her arms Coco whimpered her cunt was already cumming.

_ "AH!" _ Coco gasped her body shook like she was being electrocuted as she took her now dangle feet and began to jerk Jaunes'  _ clit. _

 

_ "AH!"  _ Jaune cried as his clit was touched! Coco touched him! She almost never did that! Making him cum from his ass alone! Now her slim feet jerking off his cock as she ground her cunt into his face!

 

Jaune whimpered shuffled and folded like a house of card.  The feeling of his clit being stroked by his lover's feet her cunt pressing his mouth making him cry out as-

 

_ "Good boy!" _ Coco sais Jaune cried out his mind broke! His _ clit _ fired as Coco came.

"JAUNE!" Coco yelled falling back Jaune passed doubt his air snuffed out as Coco crush his face on her fat ass! Coco gasped her as Jaunes clit fired and shrunk purple from exhaustion his clit one last pulse before falling over. Jaune was passed out knocked out by the alpha s Coco sighed.

 

Taking her shaking cunt spat begging for the clit to fill it as she grinned.

She sighed pulling Jaune to her bed, pushing him down as she slid into the bed sliding under the covers.

"I fucking love you," Coco said king Jaune on his forehead he smiled in his cock drunk slumber as Coco sighed. 

 

Next time was his ass and that was going to be a _real_ test...

* * *

 

 

Coco was not happy, well no she was happy but she was something that she thought she would never in all her years ever fall to becoming... Coco was jealous....

_ "AH!" _ A sharp feminine scream filled the air followed by a rough grunt.

_ "SHHH!  _ You are doing so good babe! I love you." Coco said her face strained, yes Coco was jealous and jealous of Pyrrha of all fucking people. 

 

It was not anything personal ok it was something VERY personal. Pyrrha did not give two shits about other people. Coco, on the other hand, gave a LOT of shits about people especially people that she cared about.

 

"It hurts!" Jaune cried tears falling from his face as Coc felt her heart pull.

"Shh babe I am almost here!" Coco howled as her fat mushroom tip press and broke Jaune's water right seal her massive cock head tore open his ass stealing his virginity in one go.

 

_"COCO!_ " Jaune screamed tears falling from his face as Coco stroke his cheek tenderly.

"There! It's all over!" Coco lied her cock head felt like it was being crushed! IF Jaune's mouth was a piece of the divine his ass was heaven! Even with only her tip in the turgid mushroom head that broke apart his ass like a sledgehammer would a pile of gravel, gave in. Coco moaned in pleasure. 

 

She felt Jaune as crushing her cock in a hot wet embrace his tight ass clamped down on her cock milking it sucking it further in as Coco let out a low sultry moan.

"By the goddess, this is amazing." Coco lose it her cock was in heaven! Her massive thick prostate busting tool that she knew would wreck Jaune's ass so hard every male from his family line would be awkward walking in their graves slid into his ass.

 

The shriek that left Jaune's mouth might have haunted Coco as she saw her massive two feet of cock mad a bulge in his gut, it was like some massive being as inside of Jaune stomach attempting to force its way out. 

His ass gripped her cock in a constructor like grip crushing and squeezing her fat member that already felt like it was going to burst!

 

"AH!" Jaune's clit fire the sheer mass of her purse busting cock make his clit fire off, a sign of surrender to an alpha cock.  Jaune cried out like a slut in heat his clit fired a pathetic amount on milky pre on his and her chest making Coco grin.

 

It was nice that Jaune got some pleasure out of this if Jaune did not enjoy losing his virginity as much as she did then Coco would have died of guilt. She put in so much work for this day! Took him out to an expensive dinner, bough Jaune the slutiest pair of clothes brown shorts that showed off his fat soft ass that she had him doing squat for weeks for! Then bought a special lube or futa that were abnormally gifted. 

 

Without that lube Coco's cock would have simply not fit into Jaune's ass the fat mushroom tip would not slip in even now as Coco's softball sized balls slammed into Jaune's tiny golf ball sized once! There was a soft meaty whack! As Coco's balls slapped into Jaune's Coco wine she was not gonna last long! His tight ass was going to make her cumlike a virgin futa on a male prom-

_ "FUCK ME!" _

"What?!"

"You hear me! Take cock and ruin me!"

"Jaune-

"I don't care if it hurts! You want to ruin me I can tell! I want you to be happy." 

"Not at your expense fuck that shit!"

"Coco! You are never getting smaller! I love you, babe, this is the cock I'm going to be taking the rest of my life! If you can't hold back don't! Fuck me ruine be break me like a pretzel! I trust you to put me back together now put this male in his place! If you are futa enough." Jaune challenged Coco as she gained a devilish look.

 

"You are going down male!" Coco said as she decided to if nothing else give Jaune a fucking they both would never lose track of! She slammed her cock in and out of his ass roughly not stopping or pausing. Jaune howled in pain and pleasure his aura flashed protecting his balls from being  _ crushed _ and ending their chances of future children as loud smacks! And whacks were heard! 

"You like that!?"

"It hurts like hell but there is no one else I would want doing this to me so I'll deal with it!" Jaune hissed as Coco sealed his lips with a kiss! The two fucked like animal Coco's cock ravaging Jaune's ass his clit fired off they rutted like a beast until Coco finally came.

"Jaune!" She hissed her cock fired once again Jaune's gut looked nine months pregnant, as her dick fired off.  They both came at once Coco filling Jaune him painting her belly with a small stream of cum, the two lovers crashed into another before falling into a sweaty tired pile of limbs they panted breath and smiled before knocking out exhaustion finally winning out...

 


	3. Breeding bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet finally gets her some Jaune loving as she learns to stand up for herself....

"Well, there is a  _ bit  _ of bad things for me to report." The faunus futa nurse Sandra said her fourteen inch barbed cock standing oddly at attention, a reasonable action as Jaune was bent over his prominent bubble but show off on full display a wand shoved into the deepest part of him making his clit spurted out a small amount of cum it's sixth shot so far painting the small  cot he was kept in stirrups on for the exam time as he whimpered.

 

"I'm sorry," Jaune said his face redder that Ruby's cape as the nurse shook her head.

"That's fine Jaune it's only natural for a male, don't feel bad."

 

"Yeah, babe you are just fine. In  more ways that one." Coco said rubbing her boyfriend's neck, giving him a loving look as Jaune flushed brightly looking away not trying to notice the soft 25 inches of wrist-thick cock barely covered by a thin pair of brown pants in his face.

Coco smiled as she turned to the doc.

 

"Tell me how bad is he? Is it serious?" Coco asked considering filling her voice she did everything! Literally, everything she could to make Jaune's first time taking a cock as painless as possible but that was to no avail. 

 

The human body had limits and Coco's two and a half feet of cock had pushed Jaune to the absolute breaking points. 

 

"Well the bad news is that well let's have some good, I figured out what your semblance is Mister Arc!" Sandra said her brown eyes fell as Jaune and Coco paused, figuring out a semblance was a big deal and this was huge.

 

"What?! What is it!?" Jaune asked his voice shrieked out as Sandra fell back on her scroll pushing a button making the wand inside of Jaune pushed inward making him shriek as his clit fired off.

 

"AHH!" 

"There you go get it all out," Coco said patting his fat ass making Jaune blush.

"So what is his semblance?"

"Simply put healing. Jaune can heal from nearly any injury you give him."

"That's  _ amazing _ !" Coco said eyes lighting up her man was already badass but now he was badass!

 

"So he's like a super healer!?"

"Yes and that is also the bad news," Sandra said her cock leaked a massive dollop of precum as Jaune's ass was pulled apart as she now let her wand drill deep into his tight mass making him moan out loud as both futas felt her panties strain. 

 

"Well, the bad news is that when you fuck a man his hole will over time become uses to even the biggest cock but now? Well, it looks like since his body treats the natural stretching as part of an attack on itself the hole will close up."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Coco every time you fuck Jaune you will take his first time, every time will hurt him just as badly and well  you know." Coco froze her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

 

"No way! There is no way that's possible!" Coco shouted tears beginning to form in her eyes as Sandra shook her head sadly. 

 

"I am afraid not Mister Arc's ass is just going to fix every time it is stretched out."

"Is there any way that we can fix that!? It was terrible for him!"

"It was not that bad mistress-

"Jaune! I know that you love me but do not lie to the nurse. I saw the pain in your face and it hurt me to feel that. Is there some way we can fix this?" 

"I am sorry but no. I mean it will take some time your cock is huge, it will take you about a day to heal up. But after that? It will be back to normal."

"There's nothing we can do!?"

"No... I am sorry to say this but you two will have to work out what you do next on your own, I wish you two the best." The nurse said taking the wand out of Jaune ass making his clit drip as she sighed.

 

"I'm sorry." The nurse said as Coco ground her teeth. This was a problem that for once she honestly might not have the solution to solve alone... 

\-----

"So... what are we going to do?" Jaune asked a downed look on his face, Coco had taken him back to her room and was livid. This was horse shit! 

 

"I... I don't know!" Coco hissed one of the few times she ever yelled at Jaune. He did not like when futa yelled at him and flinched making Coco rub her hair, "sorry babe, I'm just, this is fucked! I can't keep doing this to you! I mean did... would you be ok with that? Getting your cherry popped?"

"I... I would not like that, it hurt... a lot." Jaune admitted as Coco groaned she refused to give up her man over this shit she was fucking Coco Adel! Baddest and biggest bitch in all of Beacon! Nothing would stop her! Except Jaune's wants... if he didn't want her to fuck him then she would stop... as much as she did not want to…

 

"I... I see I can't blame you! I mean... you were in a lot of pain..." Coco said already looking down her breathing hitched and she felt her pulse quicken. 

 

_ Oh, fuck is he going to break up with me!? Please, please, please Oum no. Goddess no don't make him break up with me I love him too much! I'll do anything! I'll settle for blowjobs, I'll ride him as hard as he wants so please just let us stay together!  _

"Coco I can't take that more than a few times a month. And even that is a lot." Jaune said walking to the door!? 

"Wait!" Coco shouted tears falling from her eyes.

"We can make this work! I'll- 

"Then let's try this," Jaune said putting both hands on the door pushing out his ass and shaking the small tight plump rear as Coco froze her eyes locked onto his tight ass as her behemoth of a cock began to rise up.

 

" _ Babe _ ? I don't know what you are doing and I mean I'm not complaining! I'm really not but shouldn't we talk about how we are going to solve this problem?" Coco asked barely keeping her cock back her skirt now pushed up so far that it looked ready to rip.

 

"I am fixing it, babe. Why do you think I'm doing this?" Jaune asked spanking his ass Coco growled a thick stream of Pre that hit the ground like a rotten melon with a wet  _ splat!  _

"Jaune I don't know what you are doing but please I can barely hold back-

"Then don't fuck me, babe," Jaune said smiling wildly as she froze.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah I was thinking and since my semblance won't activate for a day if you just keep fucking me then I'll keep getting lose and with the limited healing it will keep feeling good for both of us and I can get used to your cock too! The solution is just to  _ keep  _ fucking me."

"Jaune. Did I ever said just how much I fucking love you?" Coco asked her skirts discarded her panties tossed onto the floor her  30 inches of monster girl cock speared high as Jaune pulled down his pants shaking his pert bubble but in front of Coco as he smiled at her.

 

"Come on babe fuck me till I can't  _ walk _ ." Jaune teased shaking his ass as Coco growled, she sprinted took five steps at a time as she rushed forward her hands gripped Jaune she clamped down on his sides aiming her massive turgid member to his tich twitch tight and best of all tiny, tiny boi pussy. Her massive cock dwarfed his ass her head nearly taking up both pale cheeks. 

 

Coco let her fat cock head slap down as she felt his heavenly soft cheeks envelop her meaty cock head, Jaune shuddered his legs going weak in the knees as he let out a low whimper.

 

"Coco... don't tease," Jaune said winking coyly as Coco growled dragging her cock head back her massive dick's tip covering his pale ass with pre as she took a deep breath.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you never walk right again!" Coco hissed before burying her cock to the hilt Into Jaune's tight ass. 

 

The boy let out a shrill shriek as Coco's massive prostate shattering cock forced its way into his still virgin tight ass!  

 

"Fuck! You are still tight!" Coco hissed Jaune's ass gripped her cock as soon as she forced its way into his tiny, tiny hole his tight ass gripped her dick milking it for all it was worth as Jaune  _ screamed. _

 

_ "Too much! _ AH!" Jaune screamed his eyes rolled to the back of his head his ass was still impossibly tight but it was much, much looser than when they first fucked. His ass clamped down on her dick allowing her full access to plow his field as she moaned.

 

"Fuck babe! You ass is clamping down so good! I never want to stop fucking you!" Coco hissed letting her cock be milked by Jaune's tight ass the boy shook shuddering like he had a live wire stuffed inside of him.  

 

His clit fired a weak stream of pre-cum fired off onto the floor as Coco grinned. 

"Coco! It's too much!"

"You know our safe word babe you say that and I stop but until then I'm going to ruin that tight ass!" Coco said yanking her cock half way out of his ass, his tight virginal ass clamped down on her dick milking her fighting her cock tooth and nail his slutty ass clamping down on her dick not wanting to let go of the massive prostate annihilator that was crushing his special button.

 

"Coco!" Jaune whimpered his legs failed him Coco felt him fall flat face first onto the door as Coco smirked.

 

"Don't worry babe I got you, I won't let you down," Coco said pulling Jaune up to her waist letting his tight ass that was impossibly stretched wink at her. She gave it one playful slap! Making Jaune whimper his ass shook like waves on an ocean as Coco grinned.

"Coco! Don't spank me!"

"Oh, you don't like that? Then why is your ass clamping down like that? It's like it wants to be abused!" Coco hissed before jamming her cock all the way back into his ass. 

  
  


Whatever protest Jaune was about to give was drowned out it a sharp shriek as Coco's prostate crusher smashed his special button whatever pain Jaune was feeling was overwhelmed by a wave of pressure his clit fired off making him scream in pleasure. An incoherent yelp of pleasure left his mouth as he felt his ass clamping down instinctively on Coco's massive bitch breaking cock!

 

Jaune cried out his mind almost broken instantly as Coco began to thrust she held nothing back Jaune wanted her to fuck him so hard that no matter what his ass of a semblance did she would make sure he would never be that  _ damn  _ tight again!

 

"You like that!? You like it when I fuck you like a slut!? You like it when I make that clit of your fire without even touching it!? Do you!?" 

Coco asked sweat beading down her face, even if Jaune was loose that term was relative in the extreme, she needed to pace herself or she would find her ass out of stamina and made an early shot!

 

"NO! I don't!" Jaune screamed his ass doubled its vice grip on her cock! 

Coco was going to finish soon! 

"Fuck me! Your slutty ass is to tight! Ah! I'm cummign!" She yelled his ass milked her cock like a trained slut!

She fired off a  _ volcano  _ of energy inside of him her cock erupting live an active volcano filling him up with her magma.  They shared a sloppy kiss falling into the others arms.

"I love you, babe," Coco told Jaune who nodded.

  
  


"You to love you, Coco.' Jaune said as the two shared a deep passionate kiss tongues loving each other as they decided to just sleep in a pile of filth and cum as the two fell asleep lovers in the arms of another the day began to bleed on. The two teens were immune to the passage of time just cuddled into the other as they began to slowly drift off to sleep.

\------

 

Over the next few days, Coco decided that if she was going to love Jaune in the way that he needed she needed to attack.

"Coco!" 

"Calm down babe, I fuck! I Know this feels good but you need to keep your legs straight." Coco hissed her dick crushed by Jaune's boy pussy. She was sweating damned gallons! 

"That's it I know you like being fucked like a slut! Just keep fuck! Cumming!" Coco growled the small broom closet rocked as sher massive cock eagerly pumped Jaune's tight ass.

 

They moaned into the air not knowing how to take the combined pleasure Jaune's ass crushed her cock the ass now much looser but still, the tightest thing Coco had ever put her cock inside milked her as she pumped her cum forcibly into his ass as Jaune moaned his head falling flat as Coco grunted.

 

"Coco... I can't walk..." Jaune moaned the wall fucked right out of his tight ass as Coco sighed.

"I know it was rough but come on love, we gotta get moving your ass will still be just as tight now come on," Coco said taking Jaune off her cock there was a loud wet popping sound as her dick slid out the pop! That she heard made her grin Jaune's ass looked it someone had forced a damned bomb in it. 

 

It was so wide that Coco could put her handbag in it and hit nothing but air. As she shook her head Coco needed to pay attention.

Focus girl! Coco thought as she began to clean Jaune up it took her five minutes to clean, dress, kiss, grope and make Jaune look somewhat presentable as the two of them left their traditional in-between class fuck fest.

"Babe! Move your ass! I love seeing it shake but we need to go!" Coco said as a flushing sound filled her ears. 

 

Jaune emerged from the bathroom flushing as he refused to meet Coco's eyes.

 

"Sorry! There was just so much!"

"I told you we should get you a plug! That way you don't have to... drain yourself every time I fuck you." Coco said crossing her arms as Jaune blushed.

 

On one hand letting Coco fuck him raw three times a day was so, so,  _ So  _ good. His legs were in a  near constant state of jelly, his body could not move at more than a light jog and if he didn't want to be leaking cum all day he needed to remove it from himself…

 

"I don't  _ want  _ a plug!" Jaune said as Coco sighed men were always so troublesome. _ At least I got a good one. _ Coco thought as she grinned.

\-----

 

The next few  _ weeks  _ were a hormone-fueled nonstop fuck fest. Coco fucked Jaune every waking moment she could once in the morning and once in the afternoon and the all night long. She put him in every position, missionary, doggy, Amazon, face to the wall, full nelson, mating press and just about whatever position she could think of.  The harsh sounds of flesh slamming flesh filled her ears at almost every hour of the day.

 

Jaune was taking her cock so much he almost never spent time with his team. The futa sluts, or slut Rin and Nora were... interesting was jealous of them and-

Crack! There was a loud crack! As something popped, Jaune let out a shrill scream as Coco froze.

 

"Jaune?!" Coco shouted her love fell off her cock his aura flailing wildly tears in his eyes as Coc began to panic…

 

"Well, I must say that you two certainly had one of the more creative solutions to this problem," Sandra said an honest smirk on her face as she looked at the blonde boi now in a pair of crutches.

 

"Is he ok!? Will he be alright?!"

"Miss Adel your man is fine, it's just a minor case of testicular rupture." The nurse said as both man and futa paused.  They looked at the nurse with terrified eyes as Coco gulped.

"A rupture? is he-

"He is fine-

"Thank goodness!" Coco said gasping one as the nurse rolled her eyes. 

"I must say that the damage is not severe but... well I must say I have never had a male come in here with this injury for being... clapped? Your balls hit him so much that it looks like you have ruptured one."

Coco and Jaune blushed Jaune looked down in embarrassment and Coco in fear.

"Is...-

"Like I said there is no permanent harm or damage. But you should know that for the next two weeks there can be no and I do mean no ball contact... if you have sex you must be very, very careful to not cause any damage to his testicles if you continue to clap them they might just be permanently harmed..." Sandra said as the teens gulped.

 

"But we need to stretch..."

"If I don't get stretched out..."

"You will have a very hard time having sex, I understand that I really do but you will need to find a way to do that without hurting Jaune if not? I am afraid that I will have to personally file a complaint to Opal. And if that happens you both or well only you Miss Adel might have your future in Beacon put in serious jeopardy..."

 

Velvet was having a  _ bad  _ day, she mainly had bad days, in fact, Velvet could not think of the last time she had a good day. Not with one being a faunus so most of the human students bullied her and two being a female, not a futa put her at the literal bottom of the totem pole in the world.

 

"AH! Coco!" The crush of her young life and boyfriend to her leader yelled as Velvet felt her ears flop down, Coco and Jaune had been dating for a few months Velvet acted happily but was crushed her love was with another…

 

She had developed a crush on Jaune the moment he stood up for her against a futa in the cafeteria. 

 

An action that would have had him beaten half to death if not for his team his partner saved him and the promises of broken limbs and shattered spines held CRDL back.

 

" _ Fuck _ ! You are tight!" Coco said bouncing Jaune on her cock, Velvet blushed so bright that she thought her face was going to pop! Coco had Jaune on her lap her massive dick pushed all the way inside his tiny asshole that was streamed woefully beyond its maximum capacity. 

 

_ How can he take it all? _ Velvet wondered doing her best to hide her own sex's must she didn't' like getting wet in public another faunus futa could smell and would often call her out.

Mean names like _ sloppy cunt, tired hare, breeding bunny,  _ she was used to it and even as Coco fucked Jaune she sighed. 

 

She knew of Jaune's situation his balls were injured due to the nonstop fucking she put him through.

All consensual but still, the death glare from his partner could have stipped the paint off a bullhead.  

 

"Fucking  _ slut _ !" Pyrrha hissed looking at Coco like she was a damned Ursa, Pyrrha growled and even if her cock had splattered her skirt she was still raging at her crush being fucked by another futa. 

 

"I can't believe he fell for a cunt like her!" Pyrrha hissed as Velvet driven by odd parter instincts and possibly lust fueled judgment did something she absolutely never ever did she spoke up.

"D- don't say that about her."

"What was that!?" Pyrrha's head turned so fast Velvet thought it would snap right off twin glaring emerald eyes locked onto her as she gulped.

"I  said don't talk about my partner like that she's a good person and she and Jaune are in love." Velvet squeaked and-

 

"Love? What does a thing like you know about love!? You are a female a  _ breeder _ Velvet don't forget your place!" Pyrrha hissed she knew the female faunus liked her Jaune and as disgusting as it was to think of a male being defiled by a woman it was oddly endearing that such a  _ disgrace  _ to the goddess thought she was fit to see the light of day cute but not necessary and like all things it was only cute the first few times…

 

"I... I know that they love each other! And Jaune picked  _ her  _ over you!" Velvet's outburst drew heads, apparently, everyone but Jaune at their table heard but Jaune was to busy having is prostate blown apart to notice as a female back talking a futa almost never happened and even Ruby looked at Velvet with an irritated look.

 

_ "What _ did you say? Do you think I have to listen to a thing like you? An abomination to the goddess plan-

 

Pyrrha's words were cut off as Coco coughed once, her eyes glaring down Pyrrha daring her to finish her sentence. Pyrrha might have been many things but suicidal was not one of them.

Coco could put her into the dirt, champion or not any day of the week and with her acting as a guard for Velvet Pyrrha could do nothing but slink away eating Coco's death glare as Velvet gulped.

\-----

 

_ Why me!? What did I do!? I just wanted to have a crush, have sex, have seven kids and be happy! _ Velvet thought as the hot shower water rolled down her face she was alone in her shower the incident in the cafeteria had spread in Beacon rumors of a  female talking back to a futa had gone far and wide making Velvet moan.

 

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Velvet sighed she was already being bullied but now in one day, her chair had been glued, she found ice dust in her locker freezing her hand to the door for over an hour!

 

She had her dinner burned someone probably a futa with a fire semblance and yellow hair and burned her food. 

 

And someone had even tossed raisin cookies at her from out of nowhere!

"What did I ever do to deserve that?" Velvet thought turning off the shower her C cups were beautiful in her own opinion smooth creamy skin pink nipples leading to a six-pack stomach and a smooth pink slit but no cock…

 

The lack of a third leg was the second reason for her lack of social standing and she just wanted to get out of her shower towel off and go to bed. 

 

"Maybe I can sleep before Coco comes back? I don't want her to be mad at me." Velvet thought opening the door naked as the day she was born only to find a human boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on her bed sweating buckets. 

 

They stared at the other Jaune said nothing, Velvet said nothing both male and female looked as awkward as the other, Velvet's cheeks began to slowly heat up as she felt her long rabbit ears begin to straighten up to maximum height. She saw a small tent appear in Jaune's jeans as he looked up and down as-

"Jaune..."

"Velvet..."

"I... why are you in my room."

"I... if I said Coco what would you say?"

Jaune asked as Velvet did not say anything Velvet  _ screamed _ …

\-----

"Go on Jaune, do you best to breed," Coco said her eyes narrowed to slits both hand on her cock stroking her two-foot monster, as she looked on licking her lips. Coco felt her pre-cum leaking out making a massive pool in the center of the room as she saw what had to be one of if not the most adorable things she had ever seen.

 

"Velvet! I! I'm putting it in!"

"I! Do it!" Velvet said the female naked as the day she was born her legs spread wide Jaune gulped also naked taking a deep breath.

"I'm putting it in!"

"I! Do it"!

"Yeah do it Jaune fuck that bunny stupid with your clit." 

" _ AH _ ! You are tight!"

" _ Jaune _ !" Velvet cried out six and a half inches of cock slid into her virgin cunt, the female let out a scream of pain and pleasure as her first time was lovingly taken from her.

She gritted her teeth her body tensed in pain as her small opening was forced apart, Jaune's cock was nothing compared to a futa and Velvet was glad.

 

_ I can barely take six inches! How can he take two feet!? _ Velvet thought her eyes watering she felt like she had been stabbed! She felt her nails gripping the bed sheets pulling up on the covers that did nothing to cover them.

 

 Coco had demanded that they fuck like this Jaune on top of Velvet, both naked as the day they were born their supple bodies all for Coco and later for a very angry redhead bitch who had the gall to threaten or demean not just her lover but her best friend and partner?

 

_ Oh no, no, no, no t _ hat would not work. Coco heard that red-headed bitch's words in the cafeteria. 

 

_ Abomination? You want to call her that? Well, let's see what you think when the abomination takes your lovers the first time? Let's see what you say when you realize that Jaune does not have any more virginity to give to you and you will miss out on any kids from him you slut!  _ Coco thought stroking her massive cock as she smirked it took very little to get the two to fuck in front of her. 

 

She knew that Vel liked Jaune from the get-go she always planned to share him with her and now that Pyrrha had given her this wonderful opportunity to do so what was she supposed to do?  But show Ren the fucked still faunus as she was breed by Pyrrha's crush and leader. 

"Jaune! It's too big!" 

"It... it is?!" Jaune asked his voice twisted Velvet's cunt gripped his dick like crazy! Squirming around him as-

"Yeah, Jaune I'm sure your clit is so big," Coco said making Jaune flush at his humiliation and-

"AH! Don't cross your legs!"

" I can't help it!"

"Cumming!" Jaune came in less than a minute The humiliation form Coco and Vel's tight cunt broke down his cock! 

He came flooding Vel with his adorable male clit juice Velt cried about her hips bumping into him whatever pain she felt long gone as Jaune gasped.

"Wait! To soon! I'm still sensitive!"

 

"I! I need your dick! Fuck me!" she cried out as Jaune begin to thrust into her.

The two began to fuck like well like rabbits. Coco thought as she stroked her cock as they bucked slamming into each other Jaune's clit might not be the biggest but even she would say that he had a damn fine amount of ammunition at his disposal.

 

Jaune and Velvet fucked like literal animals thrashing and grinding against one another, Vel's hands had sunk into the back of Jaune her long brown nails digging deep into his back. 

Long red scratch marks appeared down his back as Velvet dug her hand into his flesh she bit down on his neck marking him as her own.

"AH! Vel!?" Jaune screamed his aura flared up his body protecting his skin as he winced. Velvet was like heaven and hell all wrapped in one!

 

On one hand his cock, he did not want to admit that it was really a clit was as deep as he could go. Velvet's inner walls grabbed and squeezed down on him grding him crushing his cock as she fucked her like a mad man.

 

"AH! Vel that  _ hurts _ !" Jaune said the bunny girls wrapped her legs around him _sinking_ her teeth into his skin he winced in pain as the mix of getting his dick crushed in a velvety satin hell made him feel amazing and the feeling of having his cock finally used for what it was meant to!

He had cum well over five times' Velvet's cunt refused to let him go, his dick was in the process of being crushed to dust as Velvet came, the girl screamed when she came.

 

Her cunt felt like it had become a _vice_ , her legs wrapped around his back pulling him deeper and deeper into her love box.  Jaune winced her felt Velvet twitch and shudder the buggy girl shook when she came and she came hard.

 

"AH! Jaune! Don't stop!" 

"Not like I have a choice!" Jaune winced he knew that he did not have a choice in that matter he was balls deep in Velvet and nothing was going to move her hydraulic press like legs from his back!

 

"There you go, lover! Fuck her! Use that clit to make Bun Bun fell good!" Coco growled the futa could tell she was close, Jaune and Velvet despite being in a damned mating frenzy were about to reach their climax.

The wet slapping sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as the two finally came to a final climax!

Jaune hilted himself as far as he could go, Velvet wrapped her legs in a spine breaking embrace as-

_ "FUCK!"  _ Coco came she fired her cock shot like a cannon, a volcano erupted with magma like cum flooding Jaune and Velvet the two's cries of pleasure literally drowned in potent futa cum making them both shudder as Coco grinned her lovers passed out both covered in a thick layer of her cum as she grinned.

"I knew you two would look cute in my cum now to show red a little _ photo." _

  
  



End file.
